


Primeras navidades

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sakuno ha tenido muchas primeras navidades, incluyendo esta.





	Primeras navidades

Aunque de forma poco clara, la primera navidad que Sakuno recordaba era una que había pasado junto a sus padres y su abuela.

Habían puesto luces en la ventana de la sala y un árbol de navidad pequeño, bajo el que ella había encontrado varios regalos la mañana siguiente. La mesa había estado llena de comida durante toda la noche y aunque Sakuno sabía que había comido hasta dormirse, había tenido la sensación de tener frente a ella un festín infinito.

La primera navidad que había pasado fuera de casa había sido después de entrar a primaria, cuando se había hecho amiga de Tomoka y ella había insistido que tenía que salir en navidad.

Sakuno se acordaba de que las madres de ambas la habían llevado al centro de la ciudad, donde habían visto árboles de luces gigantes, muchos hombres con trajes de Santa en las tiendas y tanta gente que Sakuno sintió que si soltaba la mano de su madre, se perdería y nunca volvería a verla ni a ella ni a Tomoka.

La primera navidad que Sakuno había pasado en una casa ajena había sido algunos años después, cuando los hermanos de Tomoka cumplieron cuatro años.

En esa ocasión, había descubierto lo que era preparar la celebración y aun cuando solo había ayudado (con uno de los gemelos, poniendo la mesa, vigilando el horno, reacomodando las luces del árbol cuando uno de los niños las había jalado), había terminado agotada, pero satisfecha al verlos dormir felices, abrazando sus regalos.

Y este año también tendría una nueva primera navidad, fuera de casa y sin familias ni amigas.

Sakuno tragó saliva y se miró en el espejo una vez más, jugueteando con sus trenzas y considerando cambiarlas por hoy una vez más.

Pero no tenía tiempo, el timbre se lo hizo saber, aun cuando el reloj indicaba que todavía faltaban más de treinta minutos para la hora prometida.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Sakuno bajó las escaleras corriendo, impaciente a pesar de su nerviosismo, el cual olvidó por completo al abrir la puerta y ver a Kintarou con una chaqueta abultada roja, un gorro de navidad, un gran paquete en sus manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin duda, pensó mientras sonreía esforzándose por no reír, esta también sería una navidad que recordaría por años.


End file.
